


Alone Time

by JustinEverything



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Blow Job, F/M, Lemon, Pile-driver position, Prostate Massage, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinEverything/pseuds/JustinEverything
Summary: After a fantastic new year’s eve party with friends and family, Jaune and Blake decide to finally sit down and relax as a newly engaged couple within the Belladonna household. All was quiet until the two notice something...they were all alone. Mainly due to Kali and Ghira running out to do some errands for the duo. Realizing that they have the mansion to themselves, the two decide to have a bit of “fun” with each other~.
Relationships: Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	Alone Time

**{Alone Time}**

**Kinks** : Anal, Blowjob with prostate massage, ball sucking, pile-driver or Amazon position you choose.

Jaune Arc let out an exasperated sigh when he plopped down on the Belladonna’s sofa in their living room. His butt sank comfortably into the cushion and his arms resting on the back of the couch. It had been a long day. Friends of the Belladonna family had dropped in and out all day during their party. As Blake’s fiancé, since last week, Mrs. Belladonna thought he needed to be introduced to all the people the Belladonna’s had known for years. Every introduction was awkward for Jaune, but he thinks he made mostly good impressions. It helped when Blake was with him, but most of the time it was Kali dragging him off to go meet people.

Now it was finally over. He could sit down and just relax. He threw his head back and let out another sigh, trying to get all the exhaustion out of his system. That’s when he felt two soft mounds followed by some weight land in his lap. He let out a dramatic “Oof” and looked to see what was in his lap. 

It was his fiancée, one Blake Belladonna. She had sat in his lap and leaned back into Jaune’s chest. She turned her head to look behind her at Jaune and gave him a small smile. Jaune returned her smile while he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. “Hey Blake.”

“Hello Jaune. Are you tired?”

Jaune shrugged weakly. “A bit yeah. Just did a lot of talking today.”

Blake nodded her head, accidentally making her soft hair brush Jaune’s face, and leaned back deeper into Jaune so her head was next to his. “Yeah, I bet. Sorry about my Mom.”

“Oh please, it’s fine. I didn’t mind really. She was excited her future son-in-law.”

Blake chuckled at that. She lifted her hand up to look her engagement ring yet again. It looked just as beautiful as the day Jaune proposed to her. “Yeah. I guess she did. Dad usually can hold her back, but he stood no chance today.”

Jaune barked out a laugh. “Hahaha he sure can have his hands full sometimes.” There was a pause, then he asked, “Speaking of them, where are your parents? I haven’t seen or heard them since the fireworks went off.”

“They said they were going out to town to run a few quick errands.”

“Really? But it’s past mid-” Jaune stopped his questioning when he realized something. “So we’re all alone right now?”

Blake let her smile turn sultry and looked sideways at Jaune. “Yup. For an hour most likely.”

“So you wanna…you know…bedroom?”

“Do I want to go upstairs and have sex with my amazing fiancé after almost two weeks of abstinence?” Blake shook her soft butt in Jaune’s lap, getting a bulge to slow rise. “I’d say,” Blake leaned in towards Jaune, and whispered in his ear, “I’m going to put something on that I’ve been saving, and you’d better be there ready to plow me into the bed~.” Blake finished her threat by softly licking Jaune’s earlobe. After that, she got up a sauntered off up the stairs. Jaune watched her leave, more specifically her ass as it swayed side to side. However, once her hypnotic cheeks were out of sight, Jaune snapped back to his senses and rushed up the stairs after Blake had already entered the bathroom to change.

Five minutes later and Blake entered her bedroom and smiled at seeing Jaune laying on the bed. His shirt was already off and on the floor, revealing his defined pecs and noticeable six-pack abs. Blake licked her lips as she leaned against the door frame and spoke. “Good boy Jaune. What do you think of my little surprise?”

Jaune looked over to the doorway at the sound of Blake’s voice, and immediately went slacked jawed. She was wearing a dark purple corset that pushed up and squeezed her breasts in a perfect way. They looked even bigger and firmer than they already were. Jaune’s unblinking stare trailed down Blake’s body. The corset hugged her waist and showed how slim it was. Further down, Blake had paired the corset with some sexy black underwear. Not a thong, but with the way it was enveloped between her big ass cheeks, it might as well have been. 

Jaune managed to close his mouth and speak. “It’s beautiful. Like you.”

Blake stopped leaning on the door frame and sashayed over to Jaune, swaying her hips with every step. “Flatterer. And I love that cheesy side of you.” Blake now stood in front of Jaune at the side of the bed. “Now since we might not have much time, and I’ve been beyond horny the last two weeks, we are NOT doing foreplay.” Blake dropped down to her knees in front of Jaune. “Let me get these pants off of you~.”

Blake nimbly raised her hands up to Jaune’s jeans. She wasted no time unbuttoning and unzipping them, all the while smiling up at Jaune with a hunger obvious in her amber eyes.

In seconds, Jaune’s pants were pulled down around his ankles and his boxers followed. Blake moved her gaze down to her favorite snack, now at full mast in anticipation and was now free from its confines. She licked her lips and leaned in, letting the hard dick rest against her face. Doing so showed just how well endowed Jaune was, a full nine inches. A full nine inches that Blake hadn’t gotten to enjoy since they boarded the ship to Menagerie.

Well that losing streak ends right now. Blake started by giving her fiancé’s balls a swift lick, then taking one into her mouth, getting Jaune to groan. Blake rolled her tongue around Jaune’s ball in slow circles. She felt the familiar texture and her missed it dearly, and obviously Jaune had too. Blake pulled off and repeated the process with Jaune’s other ball. 

She stopped her tongue right under his ball and bounced it up a few times, then started to suck on it, seemingly trying to pull it deeper into her mouth. Then in the blink of an eye, opened her mouth just enough to bring his other full testicle into her warm cavern. Now the cat Faunus was rolling both of Jaune’s balls around in her mouth with her tongue.

Between his moans, Jaune managed to find his voice. “You’re being quite a tease Blake, what happened to no foreplay?”

Blake chuckled in the back of her throat and released Jaune’s tasty balls. She gave his sack one last, quick lick and spoke, “I just wanted to see how much cum you’ve been storing up for me. When was the last time you got some relief? Your balls feel so full! They’re holding so much cum, and I want them emptied inside me. Every. Last. Drop.”

Without another word, Blake moved her lips to wrap around the tip of Jaune’s cock. Then with a wink up to her love, she slide five inches down his shaft on the first go. With practiced ease, Blake lips hugged Jaune’s dick tightly and squeezed it as she brought her head back up. When only Jaune’s tip was left in her mouth, Blake flicked her tongue over it before swiftly shoving her head back down into Jaune’s crotch. She reached deeper this time without too much effort. She began to fall back into her preferred rhythm when sucking Jaune off. Judging by the noises Jaune was making, it was still just as effective too.

The moment Blake had took his dick into her warm mouth, Jaune felt himself melt into the pleasure. He actually had to brace himself up by placing his hands behind him on the bed. He threw his head back and moaned out, “Fuck Blake your mouth feels just as amazing as always! You suck my fucking dick like a pro!” 

Blake seemed to appreciate what Jaune said because she started to bob her head faster. She didn’t reach as deep, but her speed alone made Jaune gasp for breath. She rubbed her tongue along whatever length of delicious cock she took into her eager mouth, and Jaune felt everything bring him closer to the edge. The two weeks he had gone without any form of pleasure or release were really working against Jaune at the moment. Only two minutes after the blowjob had started and Jaune felt his cock pulse and himself nearing the tipping point.

But he didn’t want to cum just yet. Not like this.

“B-Blake, Blake! Stop…stop!”

Blake immediately slowed down and pulled off his cock. “What? Was I doing something wrong?”

“N-no no. It’s just that I was just about to cum.”

Blake quirked up an eyebrow at Jaune, giving him a weird look. She slowly traced her right hand up and down his shaft to keep it hard as she spoke. “That’s kinda the idea Jaune.” Her voice then turned sultry. “I want you to fill my mouth and throat with your thick cream~.” 

Jaune’s dick twitched from just hearing Blake’s tone. “I-I was just wondering if you could do that thing again? That you did last time, with your finger?”

Blake immediately knew what he was asking for, and she was getting even wetter from the idea of it. She stopped stroking his shaft and answered. “Sure, but then you need to stand up for me.”

Jaune immediately did so, standing up fully a foot from the bed. Blake shuffled back on her knees to get into a better position. She moved her right index finger up to her mouth and sucked on it erotically to give Jaune a show. When it was nice and slick, Blake reached between Jaune’s legs and pressed it against his tight asshole. With a little force, she pushed her finger in. 

She easily slid in up to her knuckle thanks to her spit, and it was even easier to find Jaune’s prostate. She could tell she’d found it by the way Jaune’s whole body seemed to twitch when she pressed down on the small lump she felt. Grinning at Jaune’s face of ecstasy, Blake repositioned her head and began sucking his cock all over again. 

Now that Jaune was standing, he only had his legs keeping him up. With the blowjob and Blake now pressing down on his little “joy” button, he soon felt himself reaching the edge again. A few more bobs and a particular hard pressing of Blake’s finger, and Jaune reached his limit. “Oh fuck Blake. I’m so close. I’m gonna fill your throat up with cum! Get ready!”

Jaune grabbed Blake’s head, tangling his fingers in her soft black locks, and pushed her head down on his meat all the way to the base so that her nose was pressed almost flat against his waste. His cock entered her throat, and with a slight gag from Blake, Jaune let out a loud, breathy “Fuck!” and came. His entire cock pulsed as long ropes of his cum went straight into Blake’s hungry throat. Soon it was too much and Blake had to pull back a bit to let her mouth hold some of it. That was being filled pretty quickly too.

Jaune finally felt his cock stop twitching. He pulled his hips back, letting his dick pull free from the warmth of Blake’s mouth. Blake looked up to Jaune and opened her mouth to show him just how much cum he had pumped into her mouth. There was a good sizable puddle in her open mouth. 

Blake loved having the taste of Jaune’s cream on her tongue again. After giving Jaune a good look, Blake closed her lips. Then after with one big gulp, she reopened them and showed Jaune her now empty mouth. That sight seemed to breathe a second wind into Jaune’s dick as it grew hard all over again. 

Jaune sat back down on the bed, catching his breath from the intense orgasm he just had. “God of Light, that was as amazing as I remembered.”

Blake stood up herself, licking her lips as she straddled Jaune’s lap, her panty clad crotch pressing his cock up against his stomach. Jaune’s arms were quick to wrap around her slim waist. The soft material of her purple corset felt nice against his bare arms.

Blake looked straight into Jaune’s eyes as she spoke. “While that was fun, it’s my turn now Jaune~.”

Jaune grinned back at her. “Don’t you worry Blake.” Without a word, he flipped the two of them around so that Blake was laying on her back and Jaune was on top of her. This earned a playful giggle out of his future wife. He pulled back to pull her black underwear down her flawless legs. Once they were off, Jaune tossed them off to the side on the floor. He lifted Blake’s Bellabooty up into his lap before speaking. “After all, you said I needed to be ready to ‘ _plow you into the bed_ ’”. And I am beyond fucking ready.” Jaune adjusted himself to he was on one knee and the tip of his cock was pressed against Blake’s tight asshole, all the while her ass was being arched upward and her back stayed flat on the bed. 

Blake knew this position as she was the one who taught it to Jaune. It was called the piledriver position. She also knew she was definitely in one hell of a pounding as Jaune never held back while in this position. 

Jaune gently rubbed a hand up Blake’s right leg as he held it against his chest. He started to gently press his still saliva covered tip against Blake’s eager hole, but not hard enough to enter. He did this over and over. “What do you want Blake?”

Blake gasped slightly at Jaune’s commanding tone. Hearing him get assertive was almost always a good turn on for her. “I-I want your cock in my ass.”

Jaune pushed a little harder. “Why?”

“Because I want it. I need it! It’s been so long, please Jaune, stop teasing me and just fill my ass!”

Jaune chuckled. “Good kitty.” Without another word Jaune lifted up on Blake’s leg and thrusted down with his hips. 

_SLAP_

The combined motions gave Blake exactly what she wanted. Jaune shoved his saliva slick shaft into Blake’s tight hole all the way to his base. Her ass accepted Jaune’s thrust with ease and even seemed to squeeze tighter around his shaft.

For her part, Blake cried out in absolute pleasure. Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head at the feeling she missed so much. Her ass seemed to fit perfectly around Jaune’s meat, just like always. 

_SMACK…SMACK…SMACK_

When Jaune began to pull his hips back and pound back down into her, his waist slapped down roughly against Blake’s soft booty. Both pairs of Blake’s ears were filled with the sounds of flesh slapping flesh, the grunts of labor Jaune made while he repeatedly pound down into her ass, and her own screams of pleasure.

“Oh fucking god Jaune! Just like that! Please fuck your little kitty butt-slut Jaune! Pound my ass with that thick dick!” 

Jaune did just as Blake asked. He pistioned his hips down into Blake like a jackhammer. His rhythm was nearly perfect, only skipping a beat when he needed to re-adjust. Blake lost herself to the pleasure shooting through her body from Jaune’s motions. Her eyes rolled up and her teeth clamped shut instinctively. Her clenched teeth made her unable to let out the scream of pure, unbridled bliss that she felt form in her throat as she finally came. Her juices flowed out of her pussy and ran down her front. The front of her corset became soaked in her cum, a nice dark spot forming on the fabric over her stomach.

While Blake came on her stomach, Jaune didn’t stop pounding. Seeing his love cum under him pushed him closer to cumming himself. A few more pounds and Jaune groaned one last time as he hilted his cock fully into Blake’s ass. A second later, and Blake felt her ass being filled with Jaune’s warm, thick cum. It wasn’t as much as he had pumped into her mouth, but it was still enough to make her able to feel it. 

Jaune slowly slid his dick up and out of Blake’s now filled ass. When it was fully free, Jaune looked down to see Blake’s asshole closing, only a small trickle of his cum leaking out. He fell back onto the bed, letting Blake’s ass and leg drop, and rested his tired legs. As he panted to catch his breath, Blake groaned and sat up, her back slightly sore already, and lowered ha hand to rub her ass cheeks that were slightly red from all the pounding they just took. 

After a few seconds of silence, Blake crawled over to Jaune and cuddled up next to him. “That was absolutely wonderful Jaune. Thank you, I really needed that.”

“You and me both Blake. God I didn’t realize how long it had been since our last romp.”

“Well we’re only here for a few more days. After that, we won’t need to hold ourselves off~.”

“Yeah, that’ll be nice.” Jaune yawned widely before he could continue his next sentence. His exhaustion from an hour ago finally catching back up to him. Also the fact that it was past 3:00 A.M. factored into his tiredness. “Blake, you ready for bed?”

Blake lazily looked over at the clock, then back to Jaune and rubbed her head gently against his as she nodded. “That took a lot out of me. We also still need to be up tomorrow for breakfast with my parents.”

Without another word, Jaune shifted his body and lifted the comforter and sheets out from under him. After he slid under them, he held them up for Blake and she slide in next to him. After she was laying next to him, Jaune dropped the sheets back to the bed. He then wrapped his arm around Blake’s waist hugged her as close to him as he could. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, smelling the lovely lavender scent of Blake’s hair. “Happy New Year Blake.”

Blake smiled, closed her eyes, and nuzzled into his comfy chest. “Happy New Year Jaune.”

Together, they fell asleep together in Blake’s old bed. Both of them couldn’t be happier.

………………………….

While Jaune and Blake had their fun, Kali and Ghira hadn’t left to run some errands, but had instead gone to an inn within Menagerie. Mainly due to Kali’s constant insistence. They’d been there for only five minutes and Ghira had already started pacing the floor of the room they rented. He had only been following Kali’s lead, but now they were just sitting around for no reason. While he paced, his lovely wife had taken to sitting down on the edge of the queen size bed the room had. 

Ghira stopped moving and turned to look down at Kali. “Kali, why must we be out so late? Blake is probably worried about us!”

Kali waved a hand at her husband to dismiss his statement. “Oh hush Ghira. We’re giving them some much needed alone time.”

Ghira’s eyes widened after hearing what his wife said. “What exactly do they need ‘alone time‘ for!?”

“To have sex obviously. I want them to get started on getting me some grandkids.” Kali said in a tone that made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ghira definitely didn’t see it that way. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Kali, you can’t keep trying to interfere with them.”

“I can and will.”

Ghira sighed deeper. “But you shouldn’t! They’ll get there on their own time.”

Kali finally looked a little sheepish. “Oh alright dear. No more meddling from me…. for now.” Kali then grinned mischievously at her loving husband. “You knoooow… there was another reason why I had us get a room for the night.”

Ghira quirked an eyebrow at her. “And what would that be?”

Kali continued to smirk. She moved her hands and started to undo her black and yellow robes. “Blake and Jaune aren’t the only ones who have needed some ' _alone time_ ' recently~.” Her robes fell loose, revealing some very flattering black lingerie. “I’ve been pretty needy myself recently, and I know you’ve felt the same dear~.”

Ghira almost drooled at the sexy sight of his wife, a massive tent forming in his baggy pants. This didn’t go unnoticed by Kali. 

“Oh looks like you agree. Now, come over here love~.

Ghira grinned and started to strip as he closed in on his wife. “Of course dear.”

Kali giggled wildly as Ghira pounced. The inn’s room was filled with moans, grunts, and sighs of absolute content for hours.

It was a pretty great start to the new year for everyone.

**END**

Total Story Word Count: 3500  
Posted on Tumblr: January 7, 2020  
Posted on Archive of Our Own: January 7, 2020


End file.
